


Unable to

by DefinitelyNotMinagiTsuzuru (YokubouNoRain)



Series: A3 NSFW Week 2021: Valentine's Edition [5]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Arisugawa Homare/Mikage Hisoka First Kiss, First Kiss, First Time, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Takatoo Tasuku/Tsukioka Tsumugi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29373336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/DefinitelyNotMinagiTsuzuru
Summary: Una mañana de invierno, Homare despierta sin voz. La causa no parece ser física, pero sin es un impedimento emocional, ¿cuál es?Día 4 delA3! NSFW Week.Prompt:Confesión.Se supone que esto debería estar disponible en otras plataformas, pero mi notebook decidió tomarse un par de meses sabáticos y hacer copy&paste desde el celu es un dolor de huevos, así que, por ahora, esto va a estar disponible sólo acá :)
Relationships: Arisugawa Homare/Mikage Hisoka
Series: A3 NSFW Week 2021: Valentine's Edition [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166234
Kudos: 7
Collections: A3 NSFW Week: Valentine's Edition





	Unable to

**Author's Note:**

> Mientras leía sobre este _prompt_ el HisoHoma fue la segunda pareja que me vino a la mente a la hora de escribir algo, y como es el cumple de Arisu, festejo por partida doble :) 
> 
> Esto corresponde al día 4, pero estuve hasta último momento con el evento del servidor japonés porque **NECESITABA** esa segunda copia de la carta de Itaru .-. (sí, me re contra resigné a subir de puesto para obtener la insignia y toda la joda, me conformo sencillamente con una segunda copia de la carta y recuperar parte de las gemas que gasté 😞🥺)
> 
> * * *
> 
> Los personajes aquí presentes son de la autoría de Liber Entertainment.
> 
> Todo esto para decir que sencillamente estos personajes y el universo donde se desarrollan sus vivencias no me pertenecen.
> 
> En cambio, la historia, sí.
> 
> *No se admiten adaptaciones y mucho menos, **PLAGIOS**. 
> 
> **« ADVERTENCIA: LAS ACCIONES Y ACTITUDES DE LOS PERSONAJES PRESENTADOS A CONTINUACIÓN PROBABLEMENTE NO SE CORRESPONDAN CON SUS CONTRAPARTES DEL JUEGO »**
> 
> *Que tengas una feliz lectura.

Aquella mañana era una como cualquier otra. Homare apagó la alarma de su teléfono y fue invadido por el impulso de escribir unos versos. Agarró el anotador que siempre llevaba consigo y anotó las palabras que tenía en su mente con una impecable caligrafía. Leyó lo que había escrito en silencio y sus labios se curvaron mientras asentía con la cabeza, satisfecho con su nueva creación. Bajó las escaleras y miró hacia la cama contigua. Obviamente, su compañero de habitación seguía durmiendo. Es más, estaba seguro de que no despertaría ni aunque un tractor le pasara por al lado. Separó sus labios para llamarlo, pero arqueó una ceja al darse cuenta que su voz no salía. Lo intentó una segunda vez pero fue inútil. Frunció el entrecejo y agarró la bolsa de malvaviscos que abrió colgado de la escalera. Como si hubiera sido alcanzado por un rayo, Hisoka se sentó y agarró el malvavisco que Homare le estaba extendiendo. 

—Buen día, Arisu —susurró. Su oyente le sonrió, respondiendo de esa manera a sus palabras. 

* * *

  
  


Ese día, parte de la tropa de invierno ensayaría una obra a la que fueron invitados. Sólo Azuma y Homare no participarían, pero Izumi insistió en que estuvieran presentes para futuras referencias. Estaban sentados a ambos lados de la directora cuando la mujer le preguntó a Homare qué le estaba pareciendo el ensayo hasta el momento. El aludido hizo el intento de hablar pero, nuevamente, ninguna palabra salió de su boca. Frunciendo sus labios, disconforme, abrió su libreta y escribió sus pensamientos. 

—¿Ocurre algo, Homare-san? —el aludido negó con la cabeza y volvió a escribir algo. Le pedía a Izumi si podía ausentarse unos momentos—. No te preocupes, ya estamos finalizando el ensayo de todos modos. Puedes irte. 

Homare se puso de pie y se despidió de la directora y de su compañero de tropa con una reverencia. Azuma se lo quedó mirando, pero no dijo nada. 

* * *

  
  


Mientras se dirigía a la sala de estar, Homare hacía memoria sobre lo sucedido el día anterior. En invierno él solía cuidarse para no terminar enfermo, y no es que se sintiera mal de todos modos, el único problema que tenía era la incapacidad de decir algo. Llegó a la sala de estar y se sentó en el sillón, mirando luego el techo. 

—¿Homare-san? —la voz de Omi quien, como era su costumbre, estaba en la cocina preparando algo, llamó su atención—. ¿Ya terminaron de ensayar? —el aludido agarró su cuaderno y anotó su respuesta. Omi se le acercó para leerla—. Ya veo. ¿Quiere que le prepare un té? Tengo agua caliente —Homare volvió a escribir su respuesta en el cuaderno para enseñársela a Omi—. Puedo prepararle algo para el dolor de garganta. Espere aquí. 

Homare miró al muchacho desempeñándose en la cocina. Tarareaba una canción que él no conocía. Se preguntó si siempre había tarareado cuando cocinaba, pero debido al bullicio constante de sus compañeros, quizás se perdía en medio de sus gritos y peleas. Desde el otro lado de la puerta escuchó a sus compañeros acercándose. Omi regresó a su lado con una bebida caliente que dejó frente a él. 

—Oh, ¡qué delicioso aroma! —reconoció Azuma. 

—¿Estás preparando galletas, Omi-kun? —preguntó Izumi. 

—Estarán listas en un momento. ¿Quieren beber algo? 

—Yo lo traigo —dijo Tasuku—. Ya es suficiente con que estés todo el tiempo cocinando para nosotros. 

—No es molestia. 

—Homare-san, ¿eso es miel? —preguntó Tsumugi—. ¿Te encuentras bien? 

—Homare-san se despertó sin voz el día de hoy —dijo Izumi. 

—¿Eh? ¿En serio? 

Tasuku regresó con una bandeja con bebidas para Izumi y sus compañeros. 

—¿Quieres acompañarme a pasear? 

La pregunta del líder de la tropa de invierno lo dejó pensando. Quizás Tsumugi podría ayudarlo a ahondar en qué había ocasionado su repentina pérdida de voz. Homare asintió con la cabeza, accediendo a su pedido. 

* * *

  
  


Tsumugi llevó a Homare a recorrer varios actos callejeros a lo largo de la calle principal de  _ Veludo Way _ . Aunque no pudiera hablar, a su manera, el poeta se hacía entender y, para Tsumugi, estaba todavía más charlatán que antes. 

—¿Esperas que yo te ayude a averiguar por qué perdiste la voz? —Tsumugi se quedó pensando unos momentos bajo el sol del atardecer en el camino de regreso a los dormitorios—. Me has dicho que no te descuidaste, así que no creo que sea algo físico. ¿Quizás algo psicológico? Quizás haya algo que te esté preocupando —el aludido abrió con seguridad su cuaderno pero en el instante en que su pluma se posó sobre el renglón vacío, su mirada vislumbró algo frente suyo—. Oh, Hisoka-kun se ha quedado dormido afuera otra vez. Iré a llamar a Tasuku para que lo entre. ¿Puedes esperar aquí? 

Homare asintió con la cabeza y se arrodilló frente a su compañero de habitación una vez Tsumugi entró al edificio. Si tuviera malvaviscos encima, lo hubiera despertado de esa manera, pero sin ellos, ¿cómo despertaría a esa príncipe dormido? Una sonrisa surcó su rostro y llevó una mano a los cabellos de Hisoka. Eran suaves, eran esponjosos como un malvavisco. Al escuchar las voces de Tasuku y Tsumugi acercándose, Homare se incorporó, cerrando en un puño la mano que había acariciado los cabellos de su compañero de habitación. 

* * *

  
  


Azuma estaba dirigiéndose a su habitación cuando se encontró con Homare en el pasillo. 

—Homare. ¿Estás yendo a tu habitación? —el aludido asintió—. Por lo que veo no has encontrado la cura para tu afonía, ¿estoy en lo correcto? —el poeta asintió una segunda vez—. ¿Por qué no intentas hablar? Decir lo que no puedes decir. No seré psicólogo como Tsumugi, pero creo que es probable que tengas ese problema a causa de algo que no puedas decir por algún tipo de impedimento emocional. ¿Sentimental, quizás? Eso es lo he pensado para ayudarte. Espero que mi consejo te sirva de algo. Que descanses.

Homare se quedó unos momentos en el pasillo, repasando las palabras que Azuma le había dicho. Sus labios se movieron para decir algo, pero el sonido de las palabras que no pudo decir se reunieron con el silencio que lo rodeaba. Al entrar a su habitación, encontró a Hisoka durmiendo en su cama hecho un ovillo. Le hizo compañía para tapar su cuerpo con una frazada, ya que el frío del invierno parecía ensañarse con aquellas cuatro paredes. Se detuvo a observar a su compañero y se dio cuenta que le parecía tierno. Por usar una sola palabra para describir a Hisoka en esos momentos. De pronto, las palabras de Azuma cruzaron por su mente. ¿Cómo podía transmitir aquello que no podía decir? Corrió el cabello que tapaba el ojo derecho de Hisoka como si estuviera escribiendo un delicado poema. Se inclinó hacia él y, después de intentar decir algo, besó apenas sus labios. 

—Te amo, Hisoka-kun. 

El poeta no sólo se sorprendió al oír claramente aquellas palabras saliendo de sus labios, también lo hizo al notar la mirada de Hisoka sobre él. 

—¿Arisu…? 

La usual risa sonora del aludido resonó en la habitación, y ocasionó que Hisoka frunciera el ceño. 

—¡Puedo hablar! —Homare intentó pasarse a su cama, pero un fuerte agarre sobre su pierna se lo impidió—. ¿Hisoka-kun? 

—¿Qué dijiste? 

Sin importar lo mucho que mirara a su compañero, Homare sabía que Hisoka era capaz de quedarse dormido encima suyo con tal de no soltarlo. 

—¿Qué dije? ¡Dije que ya puedo hablar! ¡Recuperé la voz!  _ It's a miracle _ ! 

Mientras hablaba, Homare trataba de zafarse, pero Hisoka no lo soltaba 

—Arisu… 

El aludido suspiró sonoramente y volvió su atención hacia él. 

—De acuerdo. Primero necesito que me sueltes. 

—¿Prometes que no te escaparás? 

—Tengo la sensación de que no me permitirás hacerlo —Homare se aclaró la garganta. Sintió sus labios curvándose hacia arriba al emitir aquel sonido. Se sentó con la espalda apoyada sobre la cabecera de la cama y lo miró—. Azuma-san dijo que era posible que hubiera perdido la voz por la incapacidad de decir algo. No pensé que hubiera sido por no decir algo como esto. Lo siento. No fue mi intención actuar sin tener en cuenta tus sentimientos. 

—¿De qué estás hablando? —Homare esperaba que su rostro expresara la confusión que sentía en esos momentos. Pero Hisoka no parecía esperar una respuesta de su parte. Con lentitud, se acercó a él y acarició una de sus mejillas con una ternura que Homare sintió que se derretía ante el contacto. Una suave risa se escapó de entre sus labios. Mirar el rostro de Hisoka a esa distancia era demasiado para él. Apretando un poco su mejilla, Hisoka siguió acercándose a su rostro, ahogándose con el aroma a rosas que se desprendía de la ropa del poeta y, finalmente, besó sus labios. Cuando se separó, vio a su compañero sorprendido, inmóvil—. No ibas a hacerlo tú, ¿o sí? —Hisoka suspiró y apoyó su frente sobre la de Homare—. Está bien, Arisu. Acepto tus sentimientos. 

El sujeto en cuestión no sabía cómo reaccionar. Cortejar a las mujeres siempre llevaban ciertas reglas y etiquetas. ¿Era más fácil cuando se trataba de hombres? ¿O es que esa situación en la que sus sentimientos estaban siendo correspondidos era una casualidad? Homare cerró sus labios con fuerza, sentía que rompería en llanto en cualquier instante y abrazó el cuerpo de su amado. 

—Gracias —musitó—. Gracias por corresponder a mis sentimientos, Hisoka-kun. 

Hisoka se refugió encima suyo y rodeó su espalda con sus manos. 

—Me despertaste… 

—No sabía que yo terminaría siendo el príncipe que te despertara de su letargo, mi querida princesa. 

—¿Princesa?

—Tienes razón. Príncipe. 

Homare acarició una de sus mejillas de la misma manera en que Hisoka lo había hecho anteriormente. Lo vio sonrojarse por eso, pero se aguantó las ganas de escribir un poema al respecto. Estaba seguro que más tarde recordaría las palabras exactas que se dispararon en ese instante en su mente. Lo vio acercarse a él hasta sentir sus labios sobre su mentón y bajando por su cuello mientras su cuerpo era empujado suavemente hasta terminar apoyado sobre la división entre ambas camas. Una de las manos de Hisoka se entrelazó a la de Homare. Sería una incógnita la manera en que Hisoka se las arregló para desabotonarle el chaleco y la camisa. El color en sus mejillas parecía vibrar. Homare las acarició y acaparó sus labios para besarlos con pasión. Hisoka respondió al mismo cerrando la brecha que separaba sus cuerpos. Homare deslizó sus manos dentro de su ropa y escuchó un gemido de parte de Hisoka cuando sus pieles se encontraron. Un sonido exquisito que lo hizo pensar en otro poema. Mientras menos ropa tenía más se daba cuenta Homare de lo sensible que era el roce de su piel sobre la de Hisoka. Se aferró, al principio, con miedo a sus brazos, tenía miedo.

—Está bien, Arisu. Si quedan marcas, se van con el tiempo. 

El aludido negó con la cabeza, y Hisoka vislumbró una expresión de nostalgia en su rostro. 

—Hay marcas que quedan de por vida. Marcas invisibles… Imborrables… 

Hisoka se acercó a él y apoyó una vez más su frente sobre la suya. 

—¿Me dejas intentarlo? Borrar esas marcas. 

Homare atinó a asentir con la cabeza mientras enterraba sus manos en los cabellos de Hisoka. Sus labios fueron besados con delicadeza y Homare se sonrió al sentir un suave sabor a malvaviscos en ellos. La curiosidad acerca de la vida sexual de Hisoka llegó a su mente. Sabía que había recuperado su memoria, pero él nunca profundizó respecto a su pasado. ¿Había tenido amantes antes de Homare? ¿O había estado en una relación más seria? Quería saberlo y, a la vez, no quería. Quería volverse el presente y el futuro de Hisoka, asegurarse de que no volviera a olvidar absolutamente nada. 

—¿Hisoka-kun? ¿Podrías apagar la luz? 

Hisoka suspiró y bajó de la cama para cumplir el pedido de su amante. 

—¿Así está bien? 

Homare esperó a que su vista se acostumbrara a la oscuridad y recorrió el cuerpo de Hisoka con la mirada. 

— _ Perfait _ … Eres perfecto, Hisoka-kun. 

—No lo soy… 

Homare besó sus labios con ternura y sonrió sobre ellos. 

—Para mí lo eres. ¿No es eso suficiente? 

Homare sintió su frente siendo besada, su cuerpo siendo acariciado con una delicadeza que lo dejaba sin aliento. Incluso dentro suyo, Hisoka fue cariñoso, amable, cuidadoso. Cada vez que la luz de la luna entraba por la ventana, podía ver cómo el sudor en la piel de Hisoka brillaba como si se tratara de un diamante. No encontraba palabras para describir la sensación que le generaba estar siendo amado por él. En la tropa de invierno había encontrado un sentido de pertenencia, pero con Hisoka también había recuperado las ganas de amar. El crujido que hacía la cama por las embestidas de Hisoka hizo reír al poeta. Siguió riendo como si la locura se hubiera apoderado de él. Sentía una mezcla de dolor y placer recorriendo cada célula de su cuerpo. Hisoka lo acalló besándolo, pero Homare seguía riendo en medio del beso. No podía dejar de pensar en lo perfecto que era su amado. Su persona amada. La persona con quien había decidido compartir el resto de su vida. 

* * *

  
  


Tsumugi estaba inmóvil en su cama. Había hecho el intento de escuchar música, pero había olvidado qué aplicación tenía que usar para eso y era muy entrada la madrugada como para preguntarle a Itaru o Kazunari. Cerró los ojos y se cubrió los oídos con la almohada, pero nada amortiguaba los gemidos y gritos de Homare que provenían de la habitación contigua. 

—¿Taa-chan? ¿Estás despierto? 

—¿En serio estás pensando que pude haber podido conciliar el sueño con ese ruido? 

Tasuku suspiró después de vociferar su descargo. 

—¿Quieres que hagamos algunas improvisaciones en la sala de ensayos? 

—Por favor —ambos se sentaron en sus respectivas camas al unísono y sonrieron cuando sus miradas se encontraron—. Cuando terminemos podríamos ser nosotros los que no los dejemos dormir, ¿no? 

Tsumugi desvió la mirada con una sonrisa. La idea no estaba mal.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! :)
> 
> * * *
> 
> Probablemente el día 5 tarde un poco en subirlo porque no terminé de escribirlo xD (sí, tengo ese problema con este tipo de desafíos...) pero que lo subo, lo subo >:3
> 
> Esa idea de Tasuku... ¿Quizás no sea tan descabellada? 👀 Por ahí la escriba dentro de poco, quién sabe...


End file.
